


Hairpins

by SmallRedRobin13



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Inspired By Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 18:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12281793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Zora sighed as she sat down at her vanity.





	Hairpins

Zora sighed as she sat down at her vanity. Today had been a long day; the older she got, the harder it became to stay out of dwarven politics. Wincing slightly, she tugged a hairpin out of her hair before groaning at the thought of removing the rest. Gorim, seeing her distress, strode over to help, taking care to ensure that none of her magma red hair was pulled out as well. It was only when her hair was completely free from its constraints that she smiled, despite her exhaustion. Gorim smiled back, before gently kissing her on the cheek. 


End file.
